Jamás te dejaré
by Pollie T
Summary: Historia de Butch y Bellota (Buttercup) tomando lugar en Día de los Muertos. Inspirado (un poco) por la canción "Hallelujah" de Pentatonix. Año de Abundancia.


**Lo terminé *muy* tarde pero espero que les guste y desde ahorita me disculpo por cualquier error gramático. :)**

* * *

_Butch._

Escuchaba su voz por las noches, lo llamaba con una dulzura como en los tiempos cuando ella antes cantaba por él. Tenía la voz de ángel mientras cantaba, y la presencia también. Nunca eran humanos, exactamente, pero en las pocas veces a solas, cuando se dejaba llevar por la emoción y su canto lo llenaba tan completamente, Butch estaba seguro que en esos momentos, Bellota se convertía en algo divino. Jamás olvidará su sonido, su voz o sus labios cuando decían su nombre.

Pero hace años que no escuchaba semejante canción. Y la extrañaba. ¡Cuanto le hacía falta!

Tal vez la vida quería burlarse de ella, porque el 31 de Octubre, el día de Halloween, era el día que Bellota más amaba. Ese era el día que, desde chica, festejaba con sus hermanas. El día que, de jóvenes, siempre se enfrentaban: sangre ficticia mezclándose con la real. Y después, el único día en que podían salir juntos al mundo, escondidos detrás un disfraz hecho de plástico y tela, envés de uno de odio no fingido.

El día cuando él se enamoró.

El día que se casaron.

El día que le cantó por primera vez.

El día que le cantó por última vez.

El anciano agarró su encendedor, su cigarro ya esperándolo en su boca. Apareció la pequeña llama dorada, temblando sobre el encendedor. Lo acercó hacía él, y de tan cerca pudo ver las venas azules como telarañas debajo las arrugas de su piel. Butch suspiró. Anoche fue el aniversario de su muerte.

La muerte de su esposa, Bellota.

Y, supuso, la de él también.

Se quedó sentado, fumando por un rato. No fumaba antes, y si alguna de sus cuñadas (malditas sean, siguen vivas) lo podían ver, de seguro recibiría algún sermón de su salud y de que se debe de cuidar.

Ja.

_¿Cuidarme de qué?_

Un cigarro no lo mataría, y lo sabía. Sabía que por él podría fumar paquetes enteros cada día, millones de cigarros, sin parar. Y aun así, siguiera con vida.

Exhaló.

Miró de reojo desde su lugar a las velas prendidas, iluminando las flores anaranjadas y el pan y café de olla sobre la mesa. Bombón, Burbuja y Boomer lo habían visitado esa mañana (Brick no estaba con ellos, ya que él llegó a la edad donde no lo podían forzar a salir de la casa al menos que sea una emergencia, y aparte Butch ni siquiera quería visitas), y la cuñada rubia se encargó ella misma de construir el altar, aunque Bombón y Boomer la ayudaron. Sobre la mesa había también algunos otros dulces, chocolates e incluso la guitarra vieja, llena de polvo. Butch se sintió un poco mal por no mantenerla limpia.

_Tal vez debería desempolvara, por lo menos…_

* * *

Ya casi era la medianoche.

Estaba cansado, claro, pero no podía dormir. Butch sólo miraba hacia arriba, realmente no mirando nada. Con la luz apagada, no pudo ver más que algunas figuras borrosas y negras, jugando con él. Cosas que no existían.

Bueno, el punto es que no pudo dormir. Entonces él se levantó de la cama y decidió ir a la cocina por un trago. Tal vez un whisky para ayudarlo dormir.

Salió de su cuarto y escuchó algo.

Sí, algún sonido...venía de la sala. Sonaba como, _¿mi guitarra?_

Era tenue, torpe, pero escuchó notas. El comienzo de alguna melodía.

_¿Quién anda ahí? _Intentó gritar. Porque sólo un estúpido o persona con ganas de morir se atrevería de entrar a su casa y tocar _sus_ cosas. Ser viejo no significa que era débil, oh no. Butch todavía podía pelear, y este pendejo iba a aprender eso de la peor manera…

Pero nada salió de su boca cuando la abrió.

Al contrario, sintió como si alguien le hubiera robado el aliento.

Se acercó al sonido extraño, a las notas familiares. Y al llegar a la sala, perdió de nuevo el aire que sostuvo.

Las velas la iluminaban, aunque brillaba sola. Parecía igual que cuando era joven, sólo con un toque divino; el mismo que siempre tenía por dentro, ahora al fin abarcándola completamente… su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos tiernos. Observaban las cuerdas gastadas de la vieja guitarra en frente de ella, picando lentamente cada una. Flotaba por encima de los pétalos tirados en el piso, mirando el altar que apoyaba la guitarra cuando al fin, fijó esos ojos exuberante hacia él.

—Butch.

— ¿Bellota?

Su sonrisa creció, y se acercó a él. Butch se quedó pasmado al verla. Ella flotó a su lado y sus manos empezaron a temblar, aunque Butch no los sintió. Sólo pudo preguntar:

— Pero, si has….¿cómo estás aquí? ¿Esto, eres real?— murmuró confundido y con un poco de miedo. Miedo que en cualquier momento, desaparecerá.

Bellota puso una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Él cerró los ojos brevemente al sentirla. Bellota mientras pasó sus dedos sobre su cara, trazando cada detalle. _Cambió tanto en solo un año_. Tenía más arrugas por los ojos, y su cabello era un blanco enfermo envés del gris que antes aportaba. Y sus ojos de amor, tan verdes como el bosque, tan fuertes como montañas, ya cansados. Amargos. Le rompía el corazón verlo así. —¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó.

— Te fuiste.

—¿Tanto me extrañaste?

—Por tu culpa. Me enseñaste a amar, me enseñaste a ser feliz. Y por tantos años así era, hasta que me dejaste solo. Solo, sin enseñarme a vivir sin ti.

Butch subió la mirada. Bellota acarició su mejilla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Butch le preguntó,—Antes de que me despierte, si es que estoy soñando, ¿me cantas algo?

Bellota sonrió. —Solo si tu tocas la canción conmigo.

Y al escuchar eso, Butch sintió una pequeña sonrisa aparecer sobre su rostro. Recogió la guitarra y, después de probarla y afinarla un poco, regresó al lado de su esposa. — Después de ti.

Las cuerdas eran rígidas al principio, o tal vez eran los dedos de Butch que perdieron la flexibilidad. Pero al escuchar la melodía que cantaba la muchacha a su lado, de repente sus dedos recordaron la canción y Butch pudo escuchar las notas de la guitarra bailando entre la melodía de Bellota.

Por fin, la soledad lo dejó. En ese momento solo existían Butch, Bellota y su canción...

* * *

_Butch._

Solía escuchar su voz por las noches. Desde que murió, Butch no ha visto a su bella esposa hasta que regresó con él, una noche.

— Butch.

Su voz tan dulce y suntuosa como la miel sonó en su oído. Butch estuvo recostado junto a ella en la cama. — Dime.— le respodió.

— Casi es hora de irme. — susurró Bellota. — Pronto saldrá el sol.

Al escuchar eso, Butch sintió ese peso de antes aplastar su pecho. ¡Acababa de encontrarla de nuevo!

No la quería perder otra vez.

— No te vayas. No te dejaré ir.

Bellota resopló, aunque sus ojos reflejaban melancolía. — No creo que sea una opción, Butch.

— ¿Qué se puede hacer? Ya sufrí un año, ¿qué no es suficiente?

— Tú sabes que no es así.

— No me importa.— continuó Butch, frunciendo las cejas. — Ni siquiera estás aquí completamente, y es la primera vez en un año que la cama no está fría. La primera vez que toco esa guitarra, la primera vez que, — paró. Bellota dejó su mirada en él. — que estoy feliz. — terminó.

Bellota se acercó a él, acariciándole la frente. — Yo también te extrañe. No tienes idea de lo miserable que es no vivir, y de verte sufrir. Pero no me puedo quedar.

— Entonces llévame contigo.

— ¿Qué?

Butch se sentó en la cama. — A donde tengas que ir, o a donde quieres ir. Llévame contigo.

Bellota sacudió la cabeza. — No empieces, Butch. No sabes lo que dices. Aún no es tu tiempo. Te arrepentirás después.

Pero Butch la interrumpió diciendo:

— No me importa. Prefiero morir por ti que seguir sin vida en esta casa. No lo voy a discutir. Llévame contigo, o mañana mismo encontraré la forma de matarme. — sonrió.

Bellota le dio un zape en el brazo. — Ya, ya con tus amenazas. Está bien, pero sólo porque yo también quiero.

— Pues claro, una no puede resistir a todo esto,— sonrió el anciano, sacando una risa sarcástica de Bellota.

— Ay, ¡cállate viejo loco! — dijo entre carcajadas. Cuando se calmó. Bellota le plantó un beso en la frente. — Ahora cierra los ojos,— susurró, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Butch. — y descansa. Como si te estuvieras dormido.

Butch la tomó por la mano. — No me vas a dejar solo otra vez, ¿verdad?

Bellota cerró los ojos de Butch gentilmente. — Shh, vete a dormir.

Butch la obedeció y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Empezó a respirar lentamente, resando que no era un sueño. Que realmente estuvo aquí, si solo por unas pocas horas. Que pronto la verá de nuevo.

Y por fin, estuvo en paz.

Butch se quedó dormido en su cama.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, brillaba una luz blanca en frente de él. Parpadeó. Butch alzó las manos para limpiarse los ojos y se quedó sorprendido a ver que sus dedos no tenían arrugas. Sus manos eran fuertes, jóvenes. Butch bajó la vista y notó que tenía cuerpo de joven, igual como era hace años. Y luego se dio cuenta de que no estuvo en su recámara, y flotaba.

_Butch._

Luego subió la mirada al ver a una figura acercándose a él. Bellota estaba sonriendo, y le extendió la mano. — ¿Vienes?

Butch voló hacia ella y la levantó al cielo, cosa que desde años no podía hacer. Sacó un grito de felicidad de su querida. La bajó lo suficiente para darle un beso apasionado.

— Claro que iré. — Dijo Butch. — Te amo Bellota.

— Te amo, Butch.— respondió. — Jamás te dejaré.

Butch la abrazó y la siguió, Bellota cantándole canciones mientras bailaban entre las nubes.

Y con eso, los dos subieron al cielo juntos.

* * *

**~Pollie T.**


End file.
